


Trial Run

by miikkaa_xx



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/miikkaa_xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact of the matter is - Loki likes to try new things. (PWP!fic, smut coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/469920">Veni Vidi Vici</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** underage, explicit PWP!fic, with dirty talk, size kink, and blowjobs. Unbeta'd - all errors are mine, feel free to point them out.
> 
> Again, I have never read the comics, so if you feel something is off with the characterisation or the writing, let me know!

-

‘So, do you think your cock would fit in my mouth?’ asks Loki brightly one evening. 

Thor drops Mjolnir noisily on the floor of the bedroom as if this was unexpected. 

It really wasn’t, in Loki’s opinion, because Thor should have noticed how Loki was very, _very_ interested in the size of his brother’s thick, warm dick. And it wasn’t his fault if Loki had begun thinking of doing other things than simply riding it. It comes down to the fact that he wants to know his brother’s most private place – the heat, the weight, the taste. 

‘Let me suck it,’ smiles Loki, head tilted so he looks through the fringe of his lashes, watching the glorious, tanned muscle of Thor as he grabs the handle of Mjolnir to place her on the space beside the fur bed. 

‘You are yet small, Loki,’ says Thor quietly, undoing the clasps of his armor and letting it lean against the wall, leaving him but in tunic and trousers. Already, Loki is ready, his fingers twisting in his breeches, loosening them – his cock twitching in excitement. 

‘That’s the _point_ ,’ he says, hopping off the bed and moving quickly to Thor, before the man can protest, because Loki _wants_. Surprisingly, Thor only watches him gently as his small fingers undo the breeches, letting the trousers drop around his ankles. 

‘You’re still soft,’ admonishes Loki, and Thor laughs, a large hand tangling in the boy’s dark hair. 

‘But for how long?’ he teases, before letting his hand curl around Loki’s throat and lifting him. It arouses Loki beyond belief – seeing Thor look down at him through his lashes, the sharp, searing blue of his irises that seem to shrink as his pupils bloom with desire. And Thor’s strength – his size – the callouses of his hand wrapped around Loki’s throat like a threat – _hurt me fuck me break me please brother –_

Thor sets Loki down back on the fur pelt and steps out of his trousers, before propping his back against the wall, knees drawn up and legs spread, his flaccid cock growing as Loki peers at it from his hands and knees. 

‘Is this what you wanted?’ His voice is even, his gaze sharp, because if anyone is confident with sex, it is his big brother. Loki swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. 

‘Yes, fuck, I want to suck it,’ he murmurs, crawling towards Thor’s lap, kicking off his own trousers to palm his hardening cock. He places his hand on Thor’s strong, lean thigh – looking like a pale, small doll compared to his brother’s size. 

He reaches forward – his hand leaving his own dick and wrapping his childish fingers around Thor’s impressive girth. Tentatively, he cranes his neck forward and presses an open-mouthed kiss on the head. Thor hisses. Loki loves it. 

He pumps the man’s cock once, twice – feeling it grow and harden, curving upwards, a creeping red flush starting to take over. Loki licks his lips, tilting forward again, feeling how his fingers cannot reach around Thor’s thickness all the way. He licks at the head, tasting a hint of saltiness, and moans, before swallowing the entire cockhead down. 

His mouth is already threatening to stretch, but Loki keeps going, pressing the hot, rigid dick into his mouth, coating it with his saliva. Thor is groaning, and Loki hollows his cheeks, sucking, feeling the man’s hips twitch – restraining to fuck into Loki’s hot mouth. 

The cock feels heavy on his tongue and Loki pulls off, licking stripes from the base to tip, flicking the point of his tongue under the rigid head as his hand slides downwards to cup Thor’s heavy balls. He strokes them and Thor is throwing his head back, a smile at the corner of his mouth. 

‘Do you like this?’ asks Loki, infinitely curious, because he is loving it – his own cock hanging heavy between his legs, drooling precome on the fur as he leaves kisses on the underside of Thor’s dick. 

‘You are eager, as usual,’ says Thor, a bit breathless, and Loki preens under it, resuming his long, languid licks up the sides of his brother’s thick prick. He swallows down the tip once more, sucking gently, before working his way down, trying to swallow as much as he can. He lets his tongue trace patterns and flick at the ridges and veins of Thor’s cock as he feels his mouth stretch. 

He sees the muscles in Thor’s thigh jump from restraining himself, and it makes him moan over Thor’s cock, his own prick spitting precome at the thought of being fucked like this – mouth stuffed full of thick dick, making Loki gag and drool all over the hot flesh. He bobs his head eagerly, working Thor, making him wet, his fingers playing with his brother’s balls again. 

After a time, he pulls off, with a slick, wet sound that is obscene. Watching Thor through the fringe of his lashes, Loki smiles at the high flush on his brother’s cheeks. ‘Do you want to fuck my mouth, brother?’ he asks, tracing his tongue over his own lips to feel how swollen and wet they were. 

Thor’s eyes are electric and fierce, and he does not reply, only watches, and it makes Loki shiver. Then, a large hand comes, rough, battle-worn fingers threading through Loki’s hair, grasping almost the entirety of the back of his skull. Loki whimpers with arousal - _he’s going to break me with this cock in my mouth fucking me yes yes yes –_

Gently, silently, Thor’s hand guides Loki’s mouth to the tip of his cock, feeding him inch by thick inch until Loki has swallowed half of it down, threatening to gag on it. Then, Thor loosens his grip by only a bit, and Loki pulls his mouth back before he’s swallowing down again, feeling it bump against the back of his throat. 

It is only after a minute or so, where Loki’s patience is beginning to fray and he can see the jumps of muscles on Thor’s thighs, holding back, when his brother seems to tire of it also, and suddenly, the grip on the back of Loki’s skull is tightening. There is no time to brace himself before he feels his mouth be dragged roughly off Thor’s cock and then forced down upon it in the same breath – the head bumping against his throat so it flutters in surprise and makes Thor groan. 

Loki lets go – his eyes fluttering shut as Thor uses him, uses his spit, his lips, drags his cock in and out of Loki’s hot, wet mouth, and fucks right back into it with no time to spare. His own dick is leaking, pathetically, hanging heavy and straining to come, but Loki’s fingers are now on Thor’s thighs, nails digging in as his mouth is fucked open. 

His drool is coating the cock, making each sound slick and wet, the room becoming obscene. Thor is vocal with his appreciation for the mouth that seems to only reach halfway down his cock. Loki gathers the information and files it away – how his brother enjoys Loki’s tongue playing with the ridge under his cockhead, drinking in the beading precome, moaning loudly over each thrust. 

He wants Thor to come, wants it so bad, wants to taste the thick, hot semen on his tongue and let it slide down his throat. His fingers leave half-moons on Thor’s skin, tightening, waiting for the eventual burst. Somehow, his brother understands, the way Loki’s moans become more desperate, his spine arching, his grip becoming painfully tight, and he pulls Loki off of his cock with a loud, wet sound. 

‘No, _no_ , fuck, want your cock, _Thor_ ,’ whines Loki immediately, and his brother laughs deep in his chest, like thunder rolling in his voice. 

‘Come, then,’ invites his brother, whose hands leave Loki entirely, and Loki dives forward, lips closing just around the tip and _sucking_. With a low, deep groan, Thor comes, and Loki does not hesitate to swallow it whole, tasting it on his tongue – Thor’s come, the heat of it, the saltiness, the thickness – and he sucks out every last drop before his brother is hissing at the overstimulation. 

Of course, Thor is still hard. The Midgardians were right when they presumed Thor was a fertility god in their myths. Loki retreats, sitting on his behind, legs spread, his cock leaking and flushed, watching Thor almost with wariness, feeling so deliriously small compared to the bulk of his brother. 

He does not expect Thor to smile, hands reaching forward, grasping both of Loki’s upper arms and pulling him into his lap, nuzzling Loki’s neck. 

‘Stop that,’ whines Loki softly, blushing, but his arms are slung over the thickness of Thor’s shoulders in a loose hug and he feels no inclination to let go. Thor places soft kisses over his collarbone, neck, cheeks – the bristle of his beard scratching against the soft skin. 

‘You are lovely,’ he tells Loki, warmth in his voice. Loki squirms, rubbing his sensitive cock over the other’s tunic and gasping. ‘Shall I take care of that for you?’ 

‘Thor,’ says Loki, whining, ‘you’re being a tease.’ 

‘And you never tease?’ admonishes Thor lightly. 

‘I want you to fuck me,’ snaps Loki instead. ‘C’mon, then.’ 

Thor only smiles at him, cocking his head, before he is flipping Loki onto his stomach, man-handling him so he's on his knees, legs spread wide. Loki chokes – loving how Thor can toss him about as if weighs nothing, and goes along with it. He hasn’t tried this position – hands and knees, ass cocked upwards to welcome Thor’s gloriously thick, long dick. Hurriedly, he says his runes, loosening himself up, though it makes him squirm. 

He hears Thor hum at the sight, his warm, rough fingers parting his cheeks and feeling the wetness gather at his hole. ‘You are so eager,’ he remarks, and when his finger slides in home, Loki is left clutching at the furs with his fingers, burying his mouth against the pelts so Thor cannot hear the desperate sounds he makes. 

‘Fuck, I want your cock, I want it,’ whines Loki as Thor works in a second finger, then a third, ‘I’m ready, Thor, brother – ’ 

And then the glorious, familiar, wet feeling of Thor’s cock bumping the skin beneath his hole, rubbing the remnants of come over Loki – and Loki is sobbing into the bed, ‘oh, _fuck_ ,’ as Thor pushes into him, past the initial ring of muscle, right deep into him until his balls are pressed hot behind Loki. 

It’s so much deeper, thicker, hotter this way – with Thor draped along his back, his beard tickling Loki’s shoulder as his hips thrust shallowly into Loki. Loki can feel everything – the tip of the cock reaching someplace deep into him – and still taste the remnants of Thor’s come on his tongue, and he wants his brother to flood him, fucking into his ass over and over, leave him dripping semen all over the floor. 

‘Fuck me, yes, do it, c’mon,’ says Loki, panting, his voice wrecked, and the only warning he gets before he is slammed into ruthlessly is Thor’s hands on his hips tightening. He is rocked forward with the force, and it _hurts_ the way Thor’s cock plunges in and out of him, yet Loki _loves_ it – never wants it to end. 

He is pounded into, his ass growing loose and syrupy warm as Thor’s dick works him open with one harsh thrust after another. There is no pause, no catch of breath – Thor doesn’t need it and Loki doesn’t want it. His fingers are scrabbling for a grip on the bristles of the fur, his voice ruined and hoarse, and Thor is groaning above him, his voice rumbling in Loki’s ears. 

The slap of Thor’s balls against his skin is loud in the room, and there is sweat gathering over his skin, on his knees, making him slip slide as he takes his brother’s ruthless pounding into him. Loki tries to breathe, tries to focus on anything, but all he can feel is the sharp drag of Thor’s thick cock in and out of his hole, and it is enough to make his own prick – still so painfully hard and leaking – come without a touch. 

Loki keens, back arched upwards, as his cock spits semen onto the furs underneath him, and his ass is rippling, muscles clenching and unclenching, going unspeakably tight around Thor still working inside of him. He is fucked through his orgasm – his brother’s cock rubbing against his prostate each time, every part of him being filled and touched by Thor until that is Loki’s only thought - _brother, brother, brother –_

Thor has to come – sometime, somehow – but Loki cannot for the life of him tell when. He is so overwhelmed by each sensation slamming into him – the smell of come, of sweat, of Thor’s ozone draped over them both like a pall. The sounds – of Loki’s sobs, of Thor’s voice sliding through him like rolling thunder, of the slap of skin. The sensations – of Thor’s thick dick rolling into him, of his calloused fingers on Loki’s hips, of the bristle of his beard on Loki’s shoulders. Remnants of Thor’s come on Loki’s tongue, the sight of his own fingers twitching helplessly into the fur, his flaccid cock twitching in stimulation – Loki feels like he is going to collapse. 

Over and over, Thor fucks into him, and Loki takes it, sobbing, loving it, and he can feel it now – in the twitch of Thor’s hands on his hips. Suddenly, one hand is on Loki’s shoulder’s, making his back arch, curving him so Loki’s hips involuntarily meet Thor’s at each thrust, and it is like his brother’s cock is reaching even _deeper_ , even if Loki knows it’s not possible – it can’t be. 

He is a ragdoll in his brother’s grip, nothing but a sweat-slick, arching body that can only take Thor’s fucking. His mouth is open and wet, saliva streaking down his chin, mixed with Thor’s come, and his cock is twitching at each thrust. There is no part inside of him that Thor’s dick does not rub against – large and long and _hot_ – it is a wonder Loki hasn’t come again, his own cock twitching with interest as he is pounded into. 

Thor’s thrusts become gloriously messy as he nears orgasm, becoming inhumanely brutal, like an animal, leaving Loki thoroughly debauched. He is rough and ruthless, trying to reach his peak, using Loki and Loki adores it, wants to feel the sex-soreness in his body forever, wants to have Thor’s come up his ass, dripping down his pale thighs as a reminder of what he can do to his brother. 

‘Loki,’ says Thor, deep, his voice wrecked, and – _I did that, I ruined him, me me me_ – Loki is keening, desperately, rolling his hips now, in circles, just to ruin Thor completely, feel each twitch and pulse of his brother’s cock right before he comes. 

‘Give it to me, _brother_ ,’ begs Loki, eyes wide, too far gone for his pride to stop him, his lips streaked with drool and come, his body feeling used and raw in the best way, ‘ _give me all your come –_ ’ 

It is just as glorious as every time before, thinks Loki, when Thor finally does orgasm. It is a veritable flood of come, just as Loki wants, leaving him filled to the brim, semen seeping around Thor’s softening cock and out of Loki’s puffed, pink asshole, now sore and swollen with the thorough fucking he has gotten. 

He smothers his face in the fur, taking breaths to calm his heartbeat down, when he feels Thor’s cock slip out of him. Involuntarily, Loki clenches his hole, trying to keep in every drop of his big brother’s come inside of him. The sight makes his brother laugh. 

‘So wanton, little brother,’ says Thor, and he appears beside Loki, sliding a hand down the boy’s spine. Loki drops to his side, watching Thor. Without a sound, he reaches out to Thor’s hand, letting it glide over his hip. He wraps his fingers over the other’s calloused ones, positioning them how he wants. 

‘Very wanton,’ growls Thor, almost in warning, and Loki grins, all sharp and cunning, sliding two of Thor’s thick fingers into his puffed hole and clenching down to keep them there. 

-

The next day, Loki goes to the library to find more things to try. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this probably isn't as filthy as its predecessor, but I hope it satisfies. :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> x-posted to [tumblr](http://alighterwithlove.tumblr.com/post/30749372918/trial-run-nc-17-thor-journey-into-mystery).


End file.
